geb_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Currency
Currency / noun : First Page Mentioned (By Name): ch. “The Ex-Vacation?” – pg. 47 The main currency on Geb is a paper note called the McRaen (slang: Macs, named after the first designer and trade architect), and is broken into four coinage denominations: Quarter (1/4th of a Mac, or 25 Cents), Deca (1/10th of a Mac, or 10 Cents), Quin (1/20th of a Mac, or 5 Cents), Cent (1/100th of a Mac). Macs are traded and used as currency throughout 90% of Geb for anywhere between 85 and 110% of their worth. The value remains at 100% of their worth within the main 5 states, and the vast majority of the Wildlands (in exchange, the Geb Federal Government recognizes the full value of currency native to villages and cities in the Wildlands, that conduct trade with the Federal Government). In villages and states which don't accept the Mac, or have an unstable currency themselves, the trade value of the Mac dramatically fluctuates, if it exists at all. Certain areas of the Wildlands are especially difficult to track, due to a vast variety of payment and trade options available, and that difficulty is further compounded by the use of magics to alleviate certain paid for necessities. To put into perspective the value of the Mac, a comfortable living wage for a family of four is about 17,500M a year (many making up to 2 times that amount, no one making more than 4 times the amount). This accounts for a rounded average of 25% necessities, living expenses, food, clothing, 50% entertainment, 25% miscellaneous, with a deviation of no more than 6% in developed ares of the main five states. Having said that, areas of the Wildlands, where some necessities are cheaper than others, you can wind up with a deviation of 12-20%, at the same time, you may also expect to see those who have no money at all, while living an extremely comfortable life. Since mental and physical disabilities are almost non-existent on Geb, and there are excellent work placement and service programs, there are no homeless within the Five States. This statistic is not a result of people being shuffled off to the Wildlands, as one might suspect. The homeless issues in the Wildlands become more complex, as most of those are less homeless homeless, and more of a semi nomadic homeless. The issue of homeless coming into the Five States is an issue over which Sial has been politically antagonistic, while states such as Aroonn, Artemita and New Megara are far more accepting. In fact, Aroonn and New Megara's large and prosperous populations can be directly attributed to both available/expandable living space and excellent work and health programs. Besides being available in paper and coinage form, currency is also available through a credit system. This system is heavily regulated with advanced magical encryptions, and allows for direct bank transfers of money from one account to another though using crystalline cards and terminals at purchase points. Virtual purchases are also common through information transfers via the internet. However, it's still best to keep some form of physical money on your person, especially if you are planning to travel to the Wildlands. After all has been said, it's clear to anyone that this standard currency plays a very strong role in the continuing development of this Island Nation. With civilization comes a need to regulate and monitor the worth and productivity of its pursuits, and the pursuits of its people. Related Entries: [[Geb (The Island Of)|'Geb (The Island Of)']]; [[Magic|'Magic']]; [[Magic Crystals|'Magic Crystals']] Check out the Copyright Information and Allowed Use here - Understanding Copyright (especially written for kids) Category:Alphabetical Index Category:Et_Cetera